


The Practical

by Jude



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Left to the Imagination, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude/pseuds/Jude





	The Practical

Ginny thought everything was going along swimmingly. And then Hermione pulled the book out from under her pillow.

"Um. Hermione? What are you doing?"

"Er. Checking something."

"Checking _what_, exactly?"

"This diagram."

"What dia-- Hermione. Dear."

"Yes?"

"Why do you need a diagram for something that's in front of you?"

"I... er... want to make sure I'm, um, doing this right?"

"A book isn't going to tell you if you're doing it right. _I'll_ tell you if you're doing it right."

"Oh, well, yes, of course, but I like to _know_..."

There was a pause.

"You have performance anxiety, don't you?"

"Me? I... I... that's silly, of course I... yes... yes, I do."

"Why? I mean, we're alone, we're not going to be interrupted -- for a change -- and we can figure it out together."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't."

"... I just like to get things _right_, you know."

"I know. Harry knows. Ron knows. Hell, even _Snape_ knows."

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm so widely discussed."

"Oh, you know what I mean. You don't need to worry about it, though. I'm not grading you or anything."

"Let's not even suggest teacher-student fantasies, shall we?"

"Aw, come on, you know you want McGonagall."

"GINNY!"

"Got you to think of something else, didn't I?"

"_That's_ an image that will drive me straight away if I can't get it out of my head."

"Well, let me give you another image to replace it."

"That image was distinctly tactile."

"What, you want tap dancing on the tables in the Great Hall instead?"

"Not protesting! Not protesting! Just saying..."

"How about this?"

"Tactile _and_ visual. I like it."

"Put the book down, Hermione."

"Right. Yes. Of course."

*thump*


End file.
